


Day 1 - A White Lie

by GR1EVER



Series: The Prince and his Glaive [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, first meeting and all, sometime before kingsglaive, there is no actual nyx/noct action here yet but we are building up on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR1EVER/pseuds/GR1EVER
Summary: Nyx Ulric was displeased.The upcoming weekend would have been off-duty and had been planned for months between him, Crowe, and Libertus, the three of them intending to have some good old quality-friend-time in the wilds, complete with camping, hunting, fishing, and a fireplace. He had been looking forward to it for the better part of half a year.But instead, the commander had canceled his leave right this morning, one day before departure, to fill in an additional guard spot around the citadel. Not only did Libertus and Crowe get to have their adventure vacation (Nyx had insisted they go and take Pelna with them), but also was Nyx to 'await further instructions', whatever that meant. Most likely, more work.Scratch displeased, Nyx Ulric waspissed.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: The Prince and his Glaive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938598
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Day 1 - A White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry on the NyxNoctWeek2020! I plan on writing one piece for each day and publish accordingly, they will all be added to the same series.  
> It's also my first time writing Nyx and this ship in general so I hope I'm able to keep them in character.  
> As always, I'd be happy to hear your opinion and hope you enjoy!

Nyx Ulric was displeased.  
The upcoming weekend would have been off-duty and had been planned for months between him, Crowe, and Libertus, the three of them intending to have some good old quality-friend-time in the wilds, complete with camping, hunting, fishing, and a fireplace. He had been looking forward to it for the better part of half a year.  
But instead, the commander had canceled his leave right this morning, one day before departure, to fill in an additional guard spot around the citadel. Not only did Libertus and Crowe get to have their adventure vacation (Nyx had insisted they go and take Pelna with them), but also was Nyx to ' _await further instructions_ ', whatever that meant. Most likely, more work.  
Scratch displeased, Nyx Ulric was _pissed_.

The state of his mood was not betrayed by his expression, however. Wearing his stoic, focused posture, only those who knew him well would be able to see past his demeanor and notice the slightest twitch of his brow, the faintest downward quirk of his mouth.  
The morning had crept on uneventfully, as was to be expected.   
With the sun rising, gracing the Crown City with late summer's heat, Nyx mood boiled with it, eyes grazing over the garden he had been tasked to supervise. Ignoring a pearl of sweat making it's way from his temple down to his jaw, he once again asked himself what the hell about this part of the citadel was such a security breach that a Glaive had to be stationed here.  
Needless to say, it was rather curious to have someone of the Kingsglaive guard the citadel in the first place, as this duty usually fell to the Crownsguard. It wouldn't be too surprising if his being here was caused by one of those snobs wanting a vacation for themselves, he mused darkly. At least he didn't have to share his spot with one of them, which would surely have lead to a full-blown brawling sooner rather than later. Still, his position begged the question of what a pretty garden had to be guarded from.

He got his answer when he heard the faintest scratch some thirty steps to his right. At first, he didn't think much of it as it simply sounded like a window being opened, and indulging in another bout of vengeful rage towards everyone and no-one at that moment, he registered the movement in the corner of his eye almost too late.  
Senses on high alert from one second to the other, Nyx summoned his kukris with a burst of blue and crystalline, body spinning around and taking his fighting stance in one smooth motion, as icy blue's fixed on the figure before him. He paused.  
Having heaved his lean body halfway out a small floor-window usually used to allow cool air from the ground inside the citadel room, no other than crown prince Noctis Lucis Caelum lay on his stomach, wriggling and worming his way outside.  
Had he not been as perplexed as he found himself, Nyx would have laughed and, probably, even taken a picture with his cell. However, he was dumbfounded by the view before him, the prince seemingly not noticing him as he squirmed his way through and got on his fours.  
Having found his bearings again enough to let his weapons vanish into thin air, Nyx set to move, silently as he was taught as to not being noticed, approaching the young man who now busied himself to close the evidence of his escape with deft fingers.

"Don't think you're allowed to sneak out unguarded." the Glaive hummed with an air of amusement, crossing his arms over his chest as the prince startled, almost jumping to his feet at the unexpected presence. "...your Majesty.", Nyx tacked on, maybe a little too late, for emphasis. Unbelievable that the crown prince still acted like a six-year-old, sneaking out in the most inelegant way Nyx had ever seen.  
"Don't think it's any of your business.", Noctis retorted, imitating the guard before him by crossing his arms as well, sizing the man up although he was taller, more trained. There was a glimmer of curiosity in the dark blue depths of the young man, surely because he had never seen this particular Glaive before, nor had anyone been stationed here the past years.  
But seemingly, someone _had_ finally caught on and decided it would be a good idea to cut off the prince's escape route.

"Yeah, well, it is.", Nyx said, finding himself quite unsure how to act in front of the crown prince. He had his opinions, yeah, as had most of the Glaives, but he himself had always made a point of putting any feelings aside in his line of duty and, most importantly, he took his oath very seriously. Besides, he harbored deep respect and more than just duty-bound loyalty to King Regis. That didn't mean he couldn't feel annoyed by the spoiled brat before him, though.  
And now that he knew that it was none other than the prince himself who had apparently caused such a ruckus that he had to be stationed here and his vacation canceled didn't help the matter one bit.  
"I'm on guard duty here and no one is allowed to come or leave."  
That earned him an exasperated sigh as Noctis turned around and made for a small path that led between the nearby bushes and trees. "Just pretend you didn't see me then."  
Blinking at the nonchalant way the young prince told him to disregard his duty, Nyx found himself speechless for the second time in just a few minutes, shaking his head to rid himself of his stupor before falling into step behind the ravenhaired prince.

"Apologies", _not really, but formalities and decorum and such_ , "but I can't do that."  
A very unprincely but very teenage-like groan came from Noctis as he brushed some big leafs aside and continued onward, steps so deliberate Nyx was sure the young man had taken this way to leave the citadel for a long time and much too often. The mere thought of how dangerous that could have been if the city was just a little less protected made his stomach turn.  
"Prince Noctis!", he finally called out as the very one didn't seem to plan on disregarding his efforts to leave, now climbing a steep hill that led to a tall fence.  
Another annoyed sound fled the prince's throat as he came to a halt by the fence, turning around to glare at the older man. "What?"  
Stepping up to the prince, it was now up to Nyx to suppress an exasperated sigh as he pressed his lips thin. "You can't leave the citadel, your Majesty."  
The taunting quirk of a fine, dark brow on that stubborn face was enough to stir annoyance in the Glaive who carefully composed his features as to not show any sign of it.  
"Seeing that I am the prince and you are a Kingsglaive, I'm fairly certain I actually _can_. Consider that an order.", Noctis deadpanned, making to turn around but finding himself stopped in his movement as a large hand grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place.  
"I take my orders from the _king_.", Nyx pressed out, patience wearing thin. "And the king wants you to stay inside the citadel.", he pressed on, not releasing his protégé.  
Noctis frowned, then pouted, and the Glaive couldn't help but wonder if that was something the young man pulled with king Regis on the regular to get his way. For a split second, he found himself reminded of his late sister, the similarity enough to send a surge of painful memory through his chest which caused him to soften his grip on the smaller man ever so slightly.

There was a long moment of silence as they both stared at each other, both stubborn in their own regard and not moving one bit, before Noctis finally lowered his gaze, his stance relaxing just a small bit.  
"Listen," the ravenhaired prince sighed lowly at last, gesturing vaguely past the fence, "I promised someone to see them today."  
Interest piqued, Nyx cocked his head a little, releasing his grip on the prince to cross his arms again, ready to listen. Not that he expected much from the spoiled royal before him, much likely about to be told some wild lie about a cute girl that was supposed to sway him.  
"That so?", he gruffed, letting the younger one know that he wouldn't have any bullshitting.  
Nodding, the prince seemed to struggle about how much he should disclose before looking back up at the taller man in front of him.  
"It's my best friend's birthday. And... he doesn't really have any other friends, so..."  
Unexpectedly, that bit of information hit Nyx in a way that was actually causing him to feel sorry for said person. He himself always had been surrounded by friends, Libertus in particular, and the thought of not being able to see his best friend on his birthday for whatever reason simply rubbed him the wrong way.  
Grimacing, the Glaive looked around undecidedly, running one gloved hand through his hair, fingers occupying themselves by tugging on one of his braids after. Throwing the prince over his shoulder and heaving him back inside the citadel shouldn't be hard, but he was rather certain the young royal had more than one escape route and would probably be out again before Nyx could even resume his post. But letting the boy leave unsupervised was out of the question too, which would mean he had to abandon his post in favor of escorting him.

"Shit.", he finally mumbled, letting his hand fall to his side, looking down at the other who, surprisingly, seemed to wait for his decision. The low curse tugged at Noctis' lips, seemingly leaving him amused. "Alright, I'll escord you." Nyx said, holding up one hand as the prince opened his mouth "- and that's my last word on that. It's bad enough I'm leaving my post but I won't let you run around unguarded."  
"...fine." There was that pout again, which would have almost been cute if there wasn't this attitude to go with it.  
But Nyx was willing to accept this victory, no matter how small, so he curtly nodded, making an exaggerated gesture with his hand to signal the prince to lead the way.

* * *

There was a breach in the fence that no one knew about and which Noctis had used for years when he wanted to sneak out of the citadel _without_ having anyone tagging along. He was thankful for Ignis to burden himself in accompanying him every so often, as Noctis couldn't bear to be inside the citadel for long periods of time, feeling caged, and he was more than glad that Specs had arranged an apartment for him, allowing him more freedom.  
Yet, whenever protocol demanded the prince to spend some days in the citadel as it was the case right now, mostly for some traditional and boring events, it was as if he never left.  
Guards on his doors, guards in the hallways, guards in front of the damn toilet rooms, guards hovering around when he and his father had dinner. It weighed on him, reminding him that no matter how much he tried in his everyday life, in school, and the arcade, he was not normal and never would be.

"Hold on a sec.", he could hear the Glaive behind him as he started pulling the wire netting aside, the words breaking his train of thoughts. "How long has the fence been this way?"  
Looking over his shoulder, Noctis gave a shrug with the very same, busying himself with the wire again before squeezing through. "Couple of years.", he replied vaguely, knowing where this discussion would lead.  
The taller man had some problems getting through the fence as easily as Noct did, but managed in the end, looking down at the hole with a grimace while the prince brushed off his clothes.  
"You mean to tell me you knew about this for _years_ ; a security breach _this_ close to the citadel, and you told _no one_?", the man said incredulously, hand outstretched to point at the fence.  
Another shrug from slim shoulders as Noctis buried his hands deep in his black pants, falling into step to follow the dirt path that would lead them out of the small woods adjacent to the citadel garden. "And cut off my best escape route yet?"  
He grinned over his shoulder, motioning the Glaive with a nod of his head to follow him.  
As annoying as he found it to be hovered by a protective shadow, the man was interesting to him, even if he didn't show it. Noctis had never seen a Kingsglaive up close before, given that they were usually tasked with missions outside of the city rather than inside, and since they lived in a secluded area he had never seen much of them before.  
"So, what's your name?" he asked as the other caught up with him, face still pulled into a frown and obviously unhappy about his latest discovery.   
Ice blue glaciers found him at the question, a hint of surprise in them. "Nyx Ulric, your Majesty."  
Noctis groaned, making a throwaway-gesture with his right hand. "Ugh, please stop that whole Majesty-crap... just call me Noctis?"

He hated all the stupid decorum surrounding his person, titles, and expected behaviors due to his birthright only furthering how alienated people felt towards him, isolating him all the more in turn. Even Prompto had had his reservations to approach him. When he learned the blond didn't dare to speak to him or ask him for his friendship before he lost weight, it almost broke Noctis' heart.  
Seeing the frown on Nyx's face, he shook his head slightly, gaze wandering up into the blue sky. "Please spare me the part were you tell me how ' _unseemly_ ' it would be to call me just by my name, and how you ' _aren't sure that's even allowed_ '.", he mumbled, quoting certain aspects in the air with his fingers before glancing at the other man, head still leaned back. "I'll allow it."  
He might not be able to overrule his own father when it came to orders in the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaives, but he would be damned if he didn't decide how people could address him.  
Hearing a hum from the other man, a slight smile crept on his lips as he took that as acceptance.  
They had left the small woods behind by now, walking down a street that would lead them to Prompto's house within the better half of an hour.

It was rather hot outside, the sun reflecting from the tall skyscrapers, causing the streets in the distance to shimmer. People were sitting around in cafes, passing by with ice cream in their hands, or just strolling along to enjoy the day while both men clad in dark wandered in the general direction of the residential areas.

Noctis glanced at the other man every so often, taking in the appearance of the Glaive. He was accustomed to the look of the uniforms, still, the intricate details were kind of fascinating, as were the details he found in the other's appearance. He could spot the faintest, delicate tattoos on his face, ears, and neck, and the braids in his hair were if he dared to judge it, artfully done.  
Ignis had once had him read up on the traditions of the refugees manning the Kingsglaive under the strict order that ' _A future king must know the story of those who serve him_ ', so the telltale signs of the Galahdians weren't lost on him. But even if not, he was sure he would have been able to appreciate them, despite what some snobbish nobles or even Lucian citizens might think of it.  
"See anything interesting?", Nyx commented as his staring apparently became too obvious, causing Noctis to avert his gaze immediately, blushing faintly.   
"Sorry.", he murmured, pausing for a moment before he looked up again. "It's just... I've never seen a Kingsglaive up close before."  
The taller man snorted, tipping one shoulder in a shrug. "No surprises there I guess. We're usually out there on the battlefields.", he said his posture straightening noticeably as he apparently took a lot of pride in that duty, which had Noctis hum in reply.  
They fell silent again as they made their way into the residential area, the ravenhaired young man leading the way now.

* * *

As he followed the prince along through the narrow streets, it was Nyx who observed the younger one more closely this time. All his spoiled behavior aside, he seemed just like any other teenager coming off age to him. By the six, it had even seemed like he hated the whole being-a-prince-stick, wanting to be called by his first name and walking around the Crown City so casually he even fit in without people recognizing him in passing.  
Still, Nyx didn't really know what to make of the young man and more so how he should act around him. So he decidedly kept all questions to himself, resorting to letting his attention be focused on their surroundings and doing his job. Well, what he now considered his job after abandoning his post, anyway. If the commander found out about it, he would be in a whole world of trouble.

Just when he was pondering to let his superior know that he was in a bit of a predicament, at least letting him know the prince was safe and he would be escorting him back to the citadel, Noctis turned around to him, walking backward as he apparently trusted not to stumble and fall. "Say, Nyx", he set to speak, catching the older one's attention, diverting his thoughts to contact anybody, "how is it out there? Outside of Insomnia, I mean."  
Frowning at the question that sounded rather strange in his ears before he realized the prince probably had never even left the city once in his life (or hadn't there been one occasion, several years back? He couldn't recall.), he strode forward with long steps to catch up with the other one, grabbing his shoulder to turn him back around lest he would end up breaking his legs.  
"Depends were you are.", he replied then, his first thoughts wandering to the battlefields he and his brothers and sisters in arms spend most of their time on.  
"Most places are less crowded than the capital. Lots of abandoned towns too.", he continued, thinking of the places that had been destroyed during their war with the Niflheim empire.  
"Also, monsters. The scenery is quite nice though." a wry grin tugged at the Glaive's lips and he looked down at Noctis, who was now lost in thought and gazing on the ground as if something was occupying his mind. "Why do you ask?" Nyx heard himself say before he could stop himself, disregarding his plans to not involve himself too much with whatever it was that the prince did.

Noctis shook his head at that, just so, burying his hands in his pockets again as he steered his steps around a corner and down another alley. "Just curious, I guess.", he mumbled, not offering any more explanation.  
The Glaive hummed at that, following the lead of the younger one, even more confused than before by his behavior. If he hadn't seen the thoughtful, almost worried look on the other's face he wouldn't have believed the prince was even able to be anything but a difficult, spoiled, and unseemly young royal. "I would have been out there this weekend, spending my time off-duty with some friends in the wild." he spoke after a while, once more without even meaning to. At least his anger about the missed opportunity had evaporated, his excursion through the city being a nice change of scenery.  
The prince looked up at that, quirking a fine brow. "Would have?", he echoed.  
Nyx nodded, another grin playing his lips. "Yeah, my vacation got canceled because it was decided to be very important to guard a certain area of the citadel, lest someone important might slip away."  
At that, Noctis stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at the older man in disbelief. Noticing a few moments later, Nyx halted as well, turning around to lift a brow at the incredulous look on the prince's face. "What? You didn't really think your actions wouldn't have consequences?" the Glaive teased, still smirking, the expression faltering as he saw anger in the deep blues of the younger man.  
"That's such _bullshit_!", he heard Noctis hiss, fists clenched, apparently angrier at this decision on his behalf than Nyx was anymore. Then his expression softened significantly, and he shot the taller man an apologetic look. "Ramuh, I'm sorry about that. Really."

Taken aback by the emotion behind both reactions of the young prince, Nyx stared at him for a long moment, before flashing a lopsided smile and stepping closer, patting Noctis' shoulder. "Nevermind that, it's too late now anyways and can't be changed. Also...", he gestured down the alley they were headed, "...it's for a good cause."  
Seeing Noctis bite his lower lip in a much too guilty fashion, he frowned, his smile growing smaller at the display.   
"Yeah, well, about that...", Noctis murmured, a noticeable shade of pink creeping up his cheeks as he gazed down at the tips of his boots, "...he is... my best friend's birthday is in October.", the younger one admitted meekly, obviously feeling bad about his lie earlier.  
At that, all air left Nyx's lungs and he could not help but stare at the young man who now started to fidget nervously. Huffing, he couldn't help but smile, and a moment later he barked a laugh, shaking his head at the impossible behavior of the future king.  
So much for a pout being needed to get his way. So much for _him_ seeing through any possible bullshitting.  
"Shit, you got me, prince.", Nyx chuckled, clapping the younger one between the shoulders maybe a bit harder than necessary to get them moving again, causing Noctis to stumble forward a step. "So what's this about then?", the Glaive demanded, shooting a forbidding look at the other one. "And no bullshit this time." He kind of appreciated the fact that Noctis, as much as he appeared to be unlikeable at first, had a roguish streak in him that very much appealed to the very same side of Nyx himself. He wouldn't have expected as much, that was for sure.

"Well it wasn't all bullshit.", Noctis now explained, falling into step again to lead them towards a house on the other side of the street. "He doesn't have many friends. Just... Gladio, Iggy, and me."  
Nyx hummed at that, the nicknames not ringing a bell, but he felt like three friends were still better than none. He himself only had two very close friends and he was content with that. But between the lines, it sounded very much like this Prompto had never had any people that close to him _before_ and that was really sad. "And you are his best friend." the Glaive concluded from what had been told before, finding his assumption confirmed when Noctis nodded.  
He followed the younger man across the street and up the stairs of the house, nodding to himself as he watched the young prince ring the bell. "It's important to be there for your friends, no matter what.", Nyx spoke lowly, settling the whole matter with that. He could get behind the lie that had been told knowing that friendship had been the reason.  
Noctis shot him a relieved glance and the faintest quirk of a smile around his mouth when the door opened and a chipper blonde popped his head out. "Noct!", he greeted the prince cheerfully, throwing his arms around him and pulling the ravenhaired young man into a tight hug. "Hey Prom.", Noctis smiled, a fond and warm expression on his face Nyx had never seen before. 

It made the prince look soft, almost somber, and if he was being honest, damn attractive.  
When violet-blue eyes found him, he could hear a little gasp from the blond, staring at him in disbelieve. "Shit Noct is that a _Glaive_?!"  
Nyx quirked an eyebrow at that, forgoing to reply that it must be rather obvious, considering him wearing his garments and all. Instead, he stepped over to pat Promptos shoulder briefly as he followed Noctis inside. "Happy birthday.", he said dryly, chuckling as the blond was left behind them in confusion.


End file.
